When a new user begins to use a video display device original adjusted particularly to meet the need of the former user, it is generally needed to adjust the angle or direction of the video display apparatus because of different physical dimensions of the users. The user will not be easily tired if an accurate angle or direction of the video display device corresponding to his physical dimension is selected.
It has been known the movable members of angle or direction adjustment apparatus of the conventional types for a video display device contact with each other in a form of sliding friction. In other words, when adjustment of the angle or direction of the video display device is to be made, the user must exert force on the adjustment apparatus to overcome the sliding friction between the movable members. The mechanism of the type of the conventional art only suits for monitors of smaller size, e.g. sizes below 15 inches, having a lighter weight.
With the advent of the larger size monitors, the conventional approach does not meet the needs of heavier monitors any longer. The monitors of heavier weight make the adjustment of the angle or direction of the video display device difficult.